


Puppy Pining

by furgore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Non canon backstories, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wet Dream, actually its plot with some porn, alternate universe backstories, gontaguuji - Freeform, only vaguely inspired by canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furgore/pseuds/furgore
Summary: Gonta Gokuhara is a Japanese exchange Entomology Major attending an American university. He's grown quite accustomed to American life and a successful student, however, his classmate in one of his classes has been a bit... distracting... This fellow Japanese exchange Anthropology major begins to consume Gonta's thoughts and his heart.(This will be more about the plot than the porn.)
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 53





	Puppy Pining

He was tied up and blindfolded -- despite his strength, he was enthralled by the bondage ability of the anthropologist. He writhed around helplessly on the bed, arms behind his back and legs to the bed frame. The slender man whom he wished desperately to see and touch was rolling his hips on top of him, digging his nails into his chest. 

“Gonta…” The other man whined with a slight rasp to his voice. 

Oh, this was perfect, oh, he was close.

“Gonta…!” Once more, louder and whinier this time…

“Gokuhara!”

Gokuhara shot up in his chair in the lecture hall of his 7 am Evolutionary Biology and Diversity class. He was in a cold sweat, his round-rim glasses fogged up, and a little bit of drool stained on his chin. He looked around confused, attempting to grasp where and when he was. 

“Gokuhara-kun… Class finished.” Shinguji brushed the hair from his eyes and tilted his head to the side. “You seemed to be having quite the dream…”

Gonta’s face became red hot. With shaky hands, he adjusted his glasses and wiped his chin, avoiding eye contact. ‘Gonta was dreaming? About Shinguji-kun? Perverted things? Right next to him in class?!’ He was sort of spiraling internally. 

“Oh,” Gonta chuckled slightly, doing the best to maintain any composure he had left, “Gonta was just very stressed about some classes… haven’t been sleeping well.” 

“I see…” Shinguji raised one of his thin, penciled brows in question of Gonta’s reasoning. He then stood up, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder and looked down at the other man. Without breaking his gaze, he reached into the bag and produced a sheet of lined paper, engulfed in fine, thin calligraphy, setting it gently on the desktop they shared, then walked away.

Gonta shakily exhaled in shame and watched Shinguji walk away. He gazed at him longingly, despite his long hair covering most of his figure from behind. He walked up the steps of the lecture hall and out of the door. He was gone. Looking down at the paper he received, Gonta realized the paper was the notes from today’s lecture. His heart instantly swelled. ‘How could Shinguji be so kind to me?’ he asked himself. Gonta packed up all his belongings and left the lecture hall, his mind still racing and his body feeling hot and heavy from his dream. He couldn’t handle this all that well.  
\--  
Finally back to his apartment, Gonta stood half undressed in his bedroom, his large head of dark green hair tied up, staring at a box he held in his hand. It was a dirty toy he had been given as a joke by a close friend for his birthday. It was never opened, and the note it came with was still attached: “Here’s to my favorite gentleman! ;) <3 - Ouma.” At the time, Gonta was awfully flustered and embarrassed by this joke; the toy sat unopened in its box collecting dust in his sock drawer, but now… now he was desperate. 

Giving into wonderful temptation, the box was ripped open and left Gonta standing in front his bed, just wearing a loose undershirt and his boxers -- which has grown quite tight since class -- holding a clear fleshlight. Gonta was no stranger to sexual desires or masturbating, but he was just a little… apprehensive about using anything but his hand, he thought it was slightly too perverted for his tastes. However, he had already given in -- sliding off his boxers, he now held his, now almost painful, erection in his hand. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he spit a little bit into his other palm, working it against himself using both of his large, soft hands. Precum had already begun to dribble out of him as he throbbed against his fingers.

Once he felt ready to, Gonta picked up the toy from beside him and held it, for a moment, still slightly apprehensive, then lowered it slowly around himself. Instantly, the man let out a small whine to himself. It sort of startled him; he didn’t make noise to himself often. Eyes rolled back, eyelids heavy, Gonta pictured his classmate in front of him. He always felt guilty for this, but it was too much to bear anymore, especially after his dream. Gonta leaned his weight onto the bed frame, his knees already shaking as he slowly pumped the clear fleshlight on himself. It had all sorts of ridges on the inside, textures too -- it was sort of driving him wild...

He imagined he was back on a bed, tied up tightly and unable to do a thing but bend to the anthropologist’s will. Gonta was putty in Shinguji’s hands and Shinguji would take full advantage of this. He would stroke Gonta gingerly, tracing his tongue and slender fingers over his tan body, teasing him endlessly…

Sweat dripped down Gonta’s entire body, his shirt clinging to his skin. His knees were trembling... his hips bucked helplessly… his hand gripped the toy with desperate strength. Small but deep whines slipped through his mouth. There were small squishing noises from the toy as he gripped the silicone against his cock. He began to move his arm faster…

‘You feel perfect…’ Shinguji would say in his whispery, raspy voice as he rolled his hips against Gonta’s. He would straddle the man, his pale legs on either side of Gonta’s large defined thighs -- the only reason he’d be able to being his flexibility and slenderness. This was important to Gonta, he liked to picture him and the anthropologist in ways that used his strength and the other’s flexibility to make each other feel perfect…

Gonta was now drooling slightly, a bit teary-eyed too, absolutely unaware of how much of a mess he looked. He finally opened his eyes, barely that is, staring down as he fucked the toy mindlessly. He realized his glasses were fogged up, and through the fog, he saw he was leaking through the small opening at the end of the toy, staining the sheets he leaned over. 

“Shinguji-kun… please…” There was great desperation in his voice.  
“Please… Korekiyo…” His voice began to falter...

Gonta would begin to feel the anthropologist’s thighs clench around his body, his rolling movements less fluid and rhythmic as he became close to finishing. His long silky hair would brush against Gonta’s abs as he hung his head over, letting loud low whines. He would lean over slightly towards Gonta’s face, one hand on his partner’s chest and the other around his cock, stroking himself over his abs.

“Gonta…!” Shinguji would whine out, beginning to tremble atop his hips...

“Shinguji-kun..!” Gonta began to jerk his hips more violently into the toy, close to finishing…

“Gonta!” Shinguji would arch his back, his voice becoming high pitched and… and… and...

“K-Kiyo!” Gonta whined out loud, and with one final, an almost violent buck of his hips, he came hard. His legs and arms were trembling, he dripped with sweat, some tears, and a little drool. His glasses were crooked and his bed was an utter mess now. The toy was slid off, his damp shirt stripped off next, and Gonta did his best to clean himself up.

After a moment, however, he paused, staring off into nothing. He couldn’t take his mind off his classmate. This was more than lustful desire… He needed Shinguji-kun.


End file.
